


Mine!

by InsaneRealm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealous Zayn, M/M, Tumblr: ziamfanfiction (One Direction), ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRealm/pseuds/InsaneRealm
Summary: Zayn just wants Liam all to himself even if it means going away for the better.The gang doesn't let him.How could they? They are a team.Will Zayn stay?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, One Direction & Original Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

He can see his eyes even from this distance, he can see the glint in his eyes when he talks to that stranger, he sees how he chuckles at that strangers joke. No he can't have that. He can't have his Liam take that interest in anyone. He trusts him, totally, unconditionally but watching him watch someone else just stirs something in Zayn that he can't name. He just looks from afar, doing nothing. As if Liam can feel him, he turlooks at Zayn and automatically there's a smile to his lips. Zayn doesn't smile back, he just looks the other way.

"Zayn", Liam comes running to where Zayn was standing. He takes off his jacket and hands it to him urging him to put it on.  
"Umm, my outfit is complete, I'm not putting that on." Zayn's tone is curt but not rude.  
"It's my jacket Zee, not an outfit, I'm giving it to you."  
"Why didn't you before? Oh yeah you were eye fucking someone else right in front of me" Zayn truns around and makes his way to the farther corner of the room where he spots Louis and puts his arms around his waist. Louis doesn't even flinch, he knows how Zayn is, he always needs physical affection when he's upset, and he knows Liam won't get off that easy.  
Liam stares at Zayn and Louis for a minute, just contemplating whether he should go to him or nit but he's a little hurt too. He doesn't go instead he walks back to his hotel room from the banquet hall. He's stopped in his tracks three times by fans before he finally reached his room. He's astounded by how he can fake being happy even when he feels so sad inside. He just flops on the bed and sleeps, he's too numb to think about Zayn and his eyes and his tattoos and his hair and his smirk and his hands and his black tank top and his ring and his collarbone and his smile when he's around. All fleeting images and he sleeps. 

Hours go by, no sign of Zayn. Liam has slept for 3 hours and has been up for 2. He thought Zayn would have had come around by now but no. 

He picks up his phone to call Zayn. Dead. His phone is switched off. Of course it is, that man never remembers to charge his phone. He then decided to call Louis, maybe they are still together. He was just about to hit the call button when the door handle sinked. He looked at the gmdoor and there he was, the love of his life, the person who made him believe what it's like ro be in love. Zayn just looks at Liam and the first thought which clouds him when he sees Liam's phone in his hand was maybe Liam was going to call that stranger. Zayn hates himself for thinking that. He moves towards the bed stand while unbottening his jet black shirt. He's wearing a long christ necklace which twinkles when the light hits it making Liam gulp. Zayn tosses his shirt on the duvet and flaps on the bed stomach down.

"Can you lay next to me?" Zayn asks, his face still buried in the pillow. He feels the dip in bed, he knows Liam would never say no that's just who he is. He's such a kind person that sometimes Zayn can't believe that he choose somebody as selfish as him. Zayn lifts his head and adjusts so he can see Liam who just sitting on the bed beside him. Upright against the pillow next to him.  
Zayn sits up too and starts to caress little prickly hair on Liam's jawline. Inspite of being hurt, Liam can't help but melt a little although he doesn't let it show this on his body. 

"Baby, I'm going away", Zayn almost whispers. He knows he needs to process all these emotions before he lets this get between them and he knows it has already. This is not the first time Zayn has felt this pinch in his heart, he's being feeling like this for three months now and maybe this has something to do with the fact that the management wants Liam to date a woman in public and Liam spends most of his days going on dates with different women so he can decide. Liam has been coming back exhausted and doesn't do much after coming back, just sleeps. Whenever Zayn starts to ask anything about the dates, Liam just brushes the subject with a joke about how he can never ever be interested in a woman after he's tasted Zayn's lips. He needs to get away, away from Liam so he can what's best for him and their relationship.


	2. You are my home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is wasted. Harry and Louis is mad at Zee. Major angst between Harry and Z. Zayn finds clarity, his home in Liam.

“No, you can’t!” Liam almost yelled with a shocked look on his face. He can’t bear for Zayn to be away not when things are so sour between them. Zayn’s demeanor changes when he sees Liam’s reaction, he knows he won’t let him leave but he has to keep his promise to himself. He caresses Liam’s hair once again and tries to speak in the calmest way imaginable way, “Baby I know that me going away isn’t the best for our relationship for now but I can’t see you with anyone else, I just can’t bear it.” Liam’s eyes have welled up already and he flips himself off the bed and goes to the wall size hotel window overlooking the entire city, he too feels like those little lights right now, insignificant.

“You! Always you are important. Your feelings, your priorities, your commitments, your excuses, what about me Zee? Who the fuck am I in front of you!! I’m tire of giving excuses to myself for you! You! You fucking twat! You always have to do this whenever things get hard. You always run and I run after you. But no, not anymore. Go! Go fucking go and don’t come back. I’ll fuck who ever I want. I’ll fall in love with whoever I want. I will forget you. You’ll see!!!” words came like darts from Liam’s mouth and bull’s eye Zayn’s heart.

“Li…” that’s all came out of Zayn’s mouth.

Liam picked up his jacket and stormed out the room leaving Zayn bewildered. As the door closed so did something in Zayn’s heart. 

“Li…” Zayn’s heart almost stopped, the line went dead. Zilch. He could see himself fleeting away from his body. He felt like a ghost but now it’s his decision if he wants to feel like this forever. He sits down on the floor half naked, legs crossed on each other and cries.

An hour passes by.

Zayn is still in tears but he can’t help himself. There’s a knock on the door. He leaps out on stands and rushes to the door, tear stained.

Harry was standing in the hallway resting his left shoulder to the wall in front of him. Zayn feels a little ping in his heart but is relieved to see him, Harry the only person who can help him right now.

Harry, his rock.

“I know don’t say anything, He’s trashed in Niall’s room. He’s safe but he drank a full bottle of scotch so tomorrow he’s your problem, actually he’s still your problem.” Harry narrated the whole last hour as he walks in the door pushing Zayn in the process. Great, he’s pissed too.

“Harry…Thank you for taking care of him. I can’t face him right now”

“You fucking coward! How can you put yourself on that pedestal? Hasn’t he already done that for you???”

“It’s not that simple…” Zayn gets cut off by a very pissed off Harry and he can’t tolerate any bullshit right now. He has always taken Zayn’s side in everything but not today. He’s seen enough.

‘Fuck you Malik! You are not the only one here going through this. Lou is too! I have to fucking kiss strangers for pap photos! How little I feel Zee. Do you have any idea? Can you sometimes let go of your ego? Of your possessiveness? Just when he needs you? Do you even know how sold out he feels every time he has to go out without you? How little he feels when he can’t kiss you every time something major happens? He dies a little every time inside zee!! You have to know this and you have to realize this!!

“I do Harry”

“Fuck you, you don’t! You don't Zayn! I have always taken yiur side in everything but not today no! Not today. I have fought every one everytime because I know who you are! Who you are inside, that heart that is inside of you, that heart that you guard so fucking much..... ”

Harry…”

“Shut Up! I’m taking you to him, you’ll apologize right now and as far you going away, you are not going anywhere! We’ll talk this out. The whole band. Put on a fucking shirt on now!” Harry is in fumes and he’s taking no prisoners. He goes and stands behind the door.

Zayn still stands on the same spot, dazed at Harry’s outburst. He quickly puts on a shirt that was discarded on the floor and makes his was to where Harry was standing.

Not a word is said between the two boys. They take the elevator to the 11th floor. Liam wanted a view so their room was on the top floor while all the boys were on the 11th floor. They got off the elevator and Harry entered the room but Zayn just stood there, outside the door. Frozen. He was rethinking everything that has ever happened in the past years and how Liam was the center of it.

“Zee you coming?” Harry gestured him to enter while standing in the room.

Zayn saw Liam’s face, his smile, his hand on his face, his assuring eyes and the heart behind them in the hallway and as if it was the fear of losing or something else, Zayn found clarity.

“YES”. His mind clear now.

He walks in to find Liam almost fainting, dishelmed and putting all his body weight on Louis. Zayn starts towards Liam and gestures Louis to let him fall on him instead. Niall is beside Liam trying to keep his head up, he clearly has cried before, Zayn can see tears in the blonde guy. He curses himself a little in his mind, “you fucker you fuck everything up”. Liam is still unaware of Zayn’s presence in the room, his eyes shut but he’s still awake mumbling incoherent things. Mostly heckling. Louis moves to make space for Zayn. He opens his mouth to thank Lou but he just says “Fuck off Malik” in his signature sass.

“Li, wake up. It’s me. Wake up Li” Zayn tries to wake him up by lightly cupping his face.

“Tell me you believe in lo-ooooo-oooo-ve, it’s not an ii-lll—usion” Liam tries to sing out of tune and out of mind.

“It’s not an illusion Li, it’s us. Li, please wake up”

“No”

“Please”

“No”

“Li…please”

“Zee…….”

“Yes baby, I’m here”

“You went away…” Liam forces his eyes open but the intoxication was taking over.

“How could I ever Li, you are my home. How could I ever run away from my home?”

Liam flutters his eyes open.

And passes out that instant.


	3. The Bubble Burst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Zayn found their bubble

Zayn stays up all night, sitting by Liam’s side waiting for him to wake up. He didn’t. He woke up at 2 pm when sunlight was blazing from the wall size windows and found Zayn snoring on the floor, maybe that’s the only reason he’s not awake yet. All Liam felt in that moment was love and a terrible headache. He screamed internally and a little slipped out making Zayn stir up. He woke up on his feet and saw Liam, dazed and tired. There’s still alcohol in his eyes and regret, a lot of regret. The sight of a sleepy, hangover Liam made Zayn weak in the knees, he knows for all his life only he can make him feel like that. He knows all his life it will only be him, his Li.

Zayn moves toward Liam in utmost haste. Before Liam can register anything Zayn crashes his lips on Liam, his arms all around him as if he grew extra pairs last night. Liam could feel him everywhere. The kisses became sloppy, tongues fighting for dominance but Liam knows he will always submit. If it was Zayn, he will always submit. And hell it will always be Zayn.

It then hits Liam in the exact moment his hangover does, Zayn was leaving. He pushes his need down and Zayn along with it. Zayn stumbles and ends up on the end of the bed, the expression on his face confused and painful.

“You…you were leaving! You were leaving, leaving me. Us! And…and…you can’t…you can’t be here Zee. No!” Liam trying to strum up words through his headache and heartache.

“Li…” Zayn stands up and walks to the other side of the room facing Liam. But then walks toward him frustration, his hands in his hair and neck caressing his tattoo, the tattoo he got for Li.  
“No! No! NOOOOOO!!” Liam tries to scream, eyes welled up but not letting them fall.

“Li listen, I’m…” Zayn speaks in that tone which softens even a black diamond.

“No Zee…” the tone clearly now working on Liam.

“Li…”

“Zee…”

“Li…”

“Zee…”

“Li…”

Silence.

No one speaks for a while, both of them just staring at each other, not blinking.

Zayn takes the first step towards Liam and hugs him. Arms wrapped around his love and soothing him and himself in the process. Liam’s unfallen tears find their way to Zayn’s shoulder. With those tears they both fall too. On their knees, still wrapped in each other. Both sobbing softly.

An hour passes by, both of them are on the bed now in each other’s arms and refusing to let go. But they didn’t talk about what was clearly hanging in the air. They both ad this telepathic understanding that this is not the right time to talk but just be with each other and that what they did. Zayn even gave Liam a head massage to soothe that scotch pain. And with that everything is forgotten or so they thought.

There’s a knock on the door and both of them give each other that knowing look that their bubble just burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos. We can all do so much with a little bit of kindness. This is part of my first series.  
> TPWK


	4. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find their hope....

Liam is the first one to acknowledge the knock on the door and starts to untangle his legs from Zayn’s which receives a whisper of why from the later. But Zayn knows all too well that he cannot avoid what’s at the other end and gestures Liam to open the door as he looks for his shirt and puts it on.

“If you guys were fucking, you could’ve put on a fucking sign you fucking twats.” Louis exclaimed as soon as he entered the room, Harry and Niall on his tail, timed and silent.

“We weren’t” Zayn clarified.

“Then thanks for ruining your precious little feet for us peasants, princess.” Louis hissed at this point.

He still seems mad but Harry and Niall have gained their composure and sat themselves on the plush sofas at the far end of the huge bed facing the windows, the noon sun blazing their skin, already missing the cold of London.

“Have you decided what has to be done?” Harry finally asks s everyone in the room settles not looking at any of them.

“We didn’t talk” Zayn is still the one to talk.

“Then?”

“Umm…Look mate we haven’t decided anything yet, not with our…”

Harry stands up and walks over to Zayn, both his hands on his shoulder, piercing in his eyes.

“Zayn…I can’t lose you…I can’t…WE would be nothing without you mate, it’s us. All together. Till the end of the line. You said it right, ‘it’s all five of us or none of us’ then tell us how are we supposed to…what are we suppo-…” Harry’s voice shaking, he himself shaking at this point. Tears evident.

Zayn just crashes himself against Harry and sobs in the crook of his neck. ”You know I can never leave you! You stupid fool! How can I ever leave you, you idiots! You guys are my everything!!Where would I even go??? I can’t…It became too much for me but the thought of going on with my life without any of you…Death would be a blessing” Zayn poured his heart out to everyone present, still clutching Harry, tears streaming down his face.

Everyone at this moment regains their smile, as if a part of them returned and it did. Their hope returned, Zayn was their hope, their hope to survive in this mad mad world.

After regaining their laugh and their hope the band went to go on their usual routine- interview, photo-shoots, meet and greets, more interviews, shopping, Harry bought a Gucci pearl necklace. Louis chirped when he tried it on in the mirror. And when they back, they sprawled themselves on Niall’s bed and ordered everything on the menu. While Harry lectured them about fine dining, they gobbled down heap like peasants in Les Miserables and ignored everything he said. Louis then bullied everyone to listen to Harry and they feigned their interests for 7 minutes for poor Hazza.

Nobody wanted to leave to go and sleep, Zayn or Louis didn’t even go out to smoke once. Everything was happy, everyone was happy.

Liam and Zayn snuggled on the floor and slept, they gave the bed to Harry and Louis because well no one was willing to battle it out with Lou especially when they’re bone tired. Niall slumped on the sofas cursing his loneliness.

The morning comes and everyone leaves the room to ready themselves for the day, Niall practically throws himself on the bed when everyone leaves and sleeps, a long nap.

Liam and Zayn walk around the hotel as they were for a while, goes to the roof even for a smoke. Not a word spoken, the only communication was with their eyes and years of knowing the other one. When they came back to their room, they said nothing. Zayn just pushed Liam on the bed, fell on top of him, his weight on his forearms and kissed him, tenderly.

That’s all they did.

They kissed.

And then they fucked.

Hard. 

Just how Liam likes it. It was more for Liam, because more than anything in this world, Zayn wanted to do this for him, his Liam. 

Like never before.

Zayn claimed Liam to be his.

“Mine”, Zayn hissed as they both came together.

When they settled riding their orgasms, Liam said only word which made every insecurity Zayn ever harbored fade away-

“Yours”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos, I'm ending my series here. Will work on a new one.
> 
> Suggestions welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos. My first work. I'll be adding chapters because of course this is not the end, this is not the end.


End file.
